Los peligros de Queer of Folks
by Hecate Noir
Summary: Ni siquiera se había permitido conocer al chico antes de rechazar de plano aquella relación. Al parecer los padres del tal Kurt lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y mentalmente se estremeció  con solo pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de gente sería aquella?


**Disclaimer:**** Nada mío, todo de otro****  
><strong>

**Los Peligros de Queer of Folks**

Richard Anderson no pudo evitar sentir su corazón quebrarse a ver a su hijo cerrar la puerta con fuerza suficiente para hacerla salir de sus goznes. La homosexualidad de Blaine siempre había sido un tema espinoso entre los dos y el anuncio de su primer novio fue la chispa que encendió la mecha para una bomba que llevaba tiempo esperando por estallar.

Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, no eran prejuicios religiosos ni nada tan altruista o existencial lo que le hacía tan difícil aceptar las preferencias de su hijo, sino puro egoísmo, el saber que no habría una linda nuera ni nietos correteando por su casa era una espina que se enterraba en su interior.

Pateó una silla con todas sus fuerzas, para liberar un poco de toda esa furia que se agolpaba en su pecho ante la resentida mirada de su esposa, y la frustración que le generaba el no poder resignar su idea de la familia perfecta por la felicidad de su hijo.

Las palabras, duras y desgarradoras, que habían salido de boca de Blaine aún resonaban en sus oídos. Y tenía que reconocer su absoluta veracidad.

Ni siquiera se había permitido conocer al chico antes de rechazar de plano aquella relación. Al parecer los padres del tal Kurt lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y mentalmente se estremeció con solo pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de gente sería aquella? ¿Y si eses tal Kurt presionaba a su hijo a hacer cosas que no estaba listo?

No era tonto, había visto Queers of Folks al enterarse los gustos de su hijo y se horrorizó ante el panorama de la que era considerada por muchos como una serie de culto. La posibilidad de que su siempre correcto bebé se viera arrastrado a una vida como aquella lo aterrorizó

"Debes asumirlo, nuestro Blaine nunca será como los demás, pero debes ver lo que lo hace feliz, y kurt realmente lo hace, no lo había visto tan relajado en años"_ indicó su esposa poniendo una mano en su hombro con suavidad

"Pero y si intenta aprovecharse de él, y qué si intenta forzarlo, es tan pequeño…"

"Tiene diecisiete años- lo corrigió con sequedad- y no me pareció que Kurt fuera esa clase de chico, me atrevería a decir que es más bien al contrario. Él mira a Blaine de una forma que solo puede ser de alguien enamorado, es nuestro hijo el que clava su vista en él como si fuera comestible"

"Tú lo sabías?"- el reclamo incrédulo ante la perspectiva de que su esposa le ocultara algo así.

"Tú también lo hubieras sabido de haber ido a las regionales- reprochó- hicieron un dúo y cualquiera que tuviera un poco de sentido común podía ver que esto terminaría así. No es como si Blaine disfrutara compartir el escenario de todas formas".- un bufido incrédulo fue su única respuesta- "Dale una oportunidad, por favor…"

"Tengo que salir, te llamaré en la tarde"- fue su rápida despedida, antes de escapar de la casa

* * *

><p>Richard observó el taller con recelo, agradeciendo a Wes mentalmente por comprender sus recelos y darle la posibilidad de ver en que se estaba metiendo su hijo. Con un suspiro adentró el auto al lugar, no sabiendo muy bien que esperar.<p>

El olor a grasa y combustible lo recibió como un abrazo largamente anhelado, trayendo los recuerdos agridulces de cuando habían construido el coche de Blaine, en lo que había creído una magnífica experiencia padre-hijo, pero las cosas se habían torcido y el adolescente terminó por creer que intentaba forzarlo a ser heterosexual…

Aún le costaba entender como Blaine tenía tal negación con la mecánica; el construir tu primer auto había sido casi un rito de iniciación de los Anderson prácticamente desde la creación del automóvil.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al aquí y ahora, ese taller pululante de vida con sus herramientas desordenadas, sus autos a medio armar y el infaltable calendario con la chica cuyos atributos eran inversamente proporcionales al tamaño de su ropa. Se sintió inusualmente cómodo, hasta el punto de casi olvidar que estaba allí para conocer al padre del novio de su hijo.

Joder.

Aquella afirmación lo aterrorizaba, su bebé tenía novio. Joder.

Se concentró nuevamente en el conocido ambiente, concentrándose en las dos extremidades que sobresalían bajo aquel delicioso mustang del 68

"Disculpa, ¿estaría el dueño?"- un guapo joven salió debajo del auto y lo observó confundido, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"debe estar en el depósito. Deme un momento"- el muchacho se alejó hacia el fondo del taller y con cada uno de sus pasos el nerviosismo de Richard se asentaba más y más en ese nudo en la base de su estómago. El gran hombretón que se acercaba acompañado del menudo joven no ayudó en absoluto.

El hombre se paró frente a él con una sonrisa confiada cuando una extraña melodía sonó. Richard frunció el ceño al reconocer a, la tan venerada por su hija, Lady Gaga

"Disculpen, padre, este caballero te estaba buscando. Si me permiten…"- y sin otra palabra se alejó de ellos sacando un celular de su bolsillo y poniendo fin a la melodía.

"Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo"- la voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió su vista al hosco hombre a su lado observándolo esta vez con lentitud: un desgastado jean con manchas de grasa, una camiseta que sin dudas conoció mejores días y una clásica camisa escocesa lo cubrían. Todo en el gritaba "macho" bien alto y le costaba imagina como aquel epítome de masculinidad podría tener un hijo gay.

"El motor está fallando- fue su 'brillante' respuesta, señalando el impecable Mercedes estacionado en la puerta- si pudiera revisarlo ahora señor…"

"Burt Hummel"- aclaró tendiéndole la mano.

"un placer Burt, soy Richard"

"muy bien, veamos qué es lo que tiene este bebé"- con esa última palabra el mecánico abrió el capó para revisar el coche.

Suspiró, agradeciendo mentalmente no haber enviado el vehículo al taller el mes anterior para su usual control de mantenimiento, al menos ahora su sucio motor le daba tiempo para pensar como iniciar la incómoda conversación.

Tan concentrado en como interrogar al hombre no se dio cuenta del joven aproximándose hasta que lo tuvo a su lado. Su mandíbula cayó y le costó bastante lograr que regresara a su recatado lugar. El mismo muchacho que lo había recibido se paraba a su lado con unos ajustadísimos jeans y un extravagante conjunto que solo podía caracterizar a un fashionista. La transformación fue tan shockenate como la revelación que lo golpeó en ese momento. Estaba junto a Kurt, el hasta entonces demonizado novio de su hijo.

"siento no poder terminar con el mustang papá, pero tengo que irme"- Burt sacó entonces la cabeza del motor y miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que prometí que lo terminaría hoy, pero de verdad es importante"- silencio fue la única respuesta que el joven recibió ante la dura mirada de su padre, y Richard sintió aún más simpatía por Burt

"Blaine tuvo otra pelea con su padre- explicó el joven con resignación- le dijo sobre nosotros y su padre no lo tomó muy bien, y…"

"Vé con él- lo interrumpió el mecánico y Richard sintió su corazón retorcerse al ver la sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios- ve con Blaine y tráelo a cenar. Esta noche es el superbowl y no querrá perdérselo"- la sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kurt , mientras Richard se sentía tan imbécil como su mujer lo acusaba de ser últimamente.

No existía ningún novio degenerado o con intenciones pervertidas, ni una de esas tantas familias de creencias extrañas que se veían en la televisión. Solo eran dos chicos que se querían, compartían sus intereses y tenían una relación como tantos otros adolescentes y una familia lista para aceptarlos con sus particularidades.

Y definitivamente su mujer tenía razón cuando lo llamaba imbécil.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos para arrastrarlo a una realidad que tomaba forma en un Burt Hummel con el ceño fruncido

"Tiene algún problema con eso?"- preguntó señalando la dirección en que su hijo se había alejado, y casi pudo ver al hombre tronarse los nudillos en espera a su respuesta.

"Soy el padre de Blaine"- la afirmación cayó de su boca- "yo solo… yo tenía tanto miedo… tenía que ver, yo…" – Burt sonrió comprensivo, reconociéndose en los temores e incertidumbres del hombre. Cerró el auto y se encaminó nuevamente al interior del taller.

"Los chicos no nos lo pusieron fácil. Vamos, te invito un café."

* * *

><p>Blaine se desenredó de aquel confortante abrazo con resignación. No quería soltar a Kurt, no quería abrir esa puerta para tener que chocar con aquella realidad que le dolía tanto. Adoraba a Burt y a Carole, agradecía con todo su corazón que lo trataran como uno más de la familia, e incluso disfrutaba de las amenazas del hombre respecto de la integridad de su hijo. Pero hoy esa familiaridad le provocaba una contradictoria sensación:<p>

La calidez de saber que siempre sería bien recibido en la casa de Kurt, y el dolor que le producía el saber que su padre nunca podría llegar a ser ni la mitad de comprensivo que el mecánico.

De todas formas, la posibilidad de ver el partido en el gigantesco televisor con Burt y Finn siempre era diversión asegurada. Suspiró, asintiendo en silencio, mientras Kurt sonreía abriendo la puerta.

Por supuesto, no esperaba aquello.

Ni remotamente esperaba encontrarse a su padre sentado entre Finn y Burt, totalmente concentrados en el espectáculo de apertura del partido. Cuando los tres se giraron para avisarle que el partido estaba por comenzar, pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de su padre, y supo que todo estaría bien.

Pero la conversación seria la tendrían en casa. Por ahora, el superbowl


End file.
